


I Hope You Warm up to Me

by ayyyez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, NejiTen - Freeform, first confession (sort of), first getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: ‘I’ll be waiting for you here once you return.’Tenten wondered if that statement was still true. Would he even be waiting in the rain?-Putting my music on shuffle and writing a oneshot based on that song with a pairing that fits the mood.NejiTen Fic based on the song Charlie by Mallrat
Relationships: Hyuga Neji/Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I Hope You Warm up to Me

Neji was waiting at the gates of Konoha to bid Tenten and their team farewell.

‘I’ll be waiting for you here once you return.’ Neji said, turning away.

There was an implicit _don’t reject me_ underneath the actual statement. Tenten could feel it. The way he averted his eyes from them, defeated. The way he had avoided her.

‘I promise we will be back soon.’ She tried to sound hopeful but even she could tell it was underlined with worry.

‘Be careful.’

Neji’s word stung. Not because she couldn’t take care of herself, they both knew she could. No, his words stung because of their reason to be said at all. Neji had to stay behind without them because of what happened on their last mission only days. He couldn’t go with them.

Tenten wanted to reach out to him. She wanted to hold him, to let him know it was okay that she didn’t think any less of him. That their entire team would have done the same thing in his position. Tenten knew that if she touched him then she would melt, even if he acted like his slightest touch would burn her. She was afraid because in that moment she wanted to burn. It took everything in her to resist and turn away instead.

Tenten left Konoha with the rest of her squad for a three day mission. Naturally, their mission delved into something more than originally thought. Days turned into weeks and by the time they were cleared to head home, Tenten felt the weight of everything crash down on her.

A guilt manifested inside over her separation from Neji. It took root in the pit of her stomach and crawled up her chest, all the way until it reached her throat. She felt it sit there like a lump with an incurable itch. It took everything in her to ignore the feeling.

The whole mission she had been thinking about Neji.

It wasn’t unusual, thinking about her team occupied most of her time but this was different. The capacity she felt for him had changed into something else. It had grown into something more, something she didn’t realise she was capable of feeling.

It was the final stop before reaching Konoha when Tenten dared entertain those feelings.

The team had found a bathhouse to stay in. It was a welcomed venture since they had been sleeping in nothing but sleeping bags on rocky surfaces the entire mission. It had rained the last few days too which meant a thick coat of mud and grime had built up on them and their gear. She longed to be able to clean her weapons properly too.

Tenten was thankful for the prospect of bathing. It had been days since she was able to feel clean. Her mind however had other worries. The reality was she wanted get home and see Neji even if it meant doing it covered in mud. It was the one drive on her mind now her official mission duties were over.

As she climbed into the freshly made futon in the centre of her room, Tenten stared up at the ceiling. She attempted to empty her mind and memorised all the joins in the ceiling, the patterns in the wallpaper and the way the light reflected differently as the moonlight spilled into her room. The only thing she could think of was her last mission.

It wasn’t that Neji had made a mistake. In fact, no one blamed him for what happened. A comrade chose to sacrifice themselves for the betterment of the squad and those they were in trusted to protect. It had worked too. That didn’t mean Neji didn’t harbour any guilt. It was only natural as squad leader. Even Tenten had felt intense guilt the past two weeks. Thinking constantly that she could have done something more to save everybody.

Amongst the confines of her futon Tenten didn’t feel tired. She had intended to go to sleep but she lie awake instead. A profound numbness overcame her slumber and it felt as though she was feeling nothing. It was a natural reaction. Her mind purging the pain she had been dealing with the past weeks.

Tenten’s thoughts soon drifted to Neji. When he went to bed did he sleep like baby? Was he overcome by the guilt? He wasn’t prone to showing other people when he felt vulnerable. Sure, he had opened himself up a lot more with his team but she knew he was feeling more than he let on. It was like she could feel his pain.

She grabbed onto a handful of blankets when she balled her fists and then released, letting it slide through her burning fingers.

The way Tenten felt about Neji snuck up on her. There was never really an idea of love in her mind when she was younger. It was always about becoming a strong kunoichi not finding a lover. Her dream was to be like the fifth hokage. Now that she was older and getting stronger she realised the kind of strength that she wanted had changed. There was a part of her that wanted to be strong for Neji. Emotionally, not just physically.

To Tenten, Neji was someone she wanted to get close too. She wanted him to warm up to her. To be able to open up to her with the things he couldn’t with anyone else.

Neji, she realised, made her feel something when she wasn’t prepared to feel anything. She wanted to sneak into his mind like he had snuck into hers over the years. It was heartfelt too. She wanted to thaw the ice that the Hyuga clan had placed inside his heart. Tenten wanted to help Neji heal.

A question then reached her lips.

‘I wonder what you are doing now?’ She asked the empty room.

The only reply was a rumble of thunder in the distance.

Tenten hummed. ‘Right.’

Sleep became what Tenten craved. She wondered if her dreams would become nightmares. Then she wondered about Neji’s dreams. With every fibre of her soul, Tenten hoped his dreams were something calm. That they were full of things he loved and not of what he regretted. Something amazing.

A small part hoped she could manage to appear in those dreams of his. To tell him that everything was going to be alright, that she knew things were bad. Most of all she couldn’t wait until she saw his face. Tenten realised that there was still a lot of things left unsaid between them.

_‘I’ll be waiting for you here once you return.’_

Tenten wondered if that statement was still true. Would he even be waiting in the rain? All she had to do was wait until she reached home. Neji was home.

.

.

With the wind blowing from the storm, the paper door shook and rattled. Tenten barely slept with the noise and her buzzing thoughts. Tenten took the opportunity to get up early for one last dip in the hot spring and had a quick cup of coffee for breakfast. She was anxious to leave and get home quickly.

The rain had let up and the rest of the journey home was comfortable. Physically comfortable anyway. Tenten was still anxious to get home and see Neji. She needed to know that he was alright. That they were going to be alright.

The second the gates to the village were in view Tenten was running to them and straight to the Hokage office to report in. It didn’t matter that her team is calling out to her or struggling to keep up. Neji was the only thing that mattered. 

She still knew better than to rush Lady Tsunade, she could be scary. That didn’t stop her from speaking twice as fast as she usually did. The others stared at her the whole time but she didn’t care. It was important to get through it quickly.

The dismissal sent adrenaline pumping through Tenten. She didn’t run through the village but she walked briskly. There was enough embarrassment in her day to day life without her bringing it on herself. Running would only draw attention to her. The only thing she needed to do was see Neji.

The moment she walked into the Hyuga compound the reality of the situation instilled itself inside her. _Was Neji even there? Would seeing her even help him? Was she just being selfish and thinking about herself?_

Tenten stopped. She looked down at the dusty ground.

Perhaps it would be better if she turned around and went back. Neji was strong. There was no denying that. Perhaps stronger than she gave him credit for. There was a chance she was projecting her own vulnerabilities onto him. Her own feelings onto him.

‘Tenten.’

Her head snapped toward the person calling her.

It was Neji.

He was standing outside his house, looking at her with an expression she couldn’t quite read. It was neutral but forced like that of someone hiding something. _Are you happy to see my face?_

Tenten swallowed. That lump in her throat still there. The guilt still bubbling inside of her and ready to burst out. She balled her hands into fists and tensed.

There was an undeniable tension in the air between them.

The thought of running pushed its way into Tenten’s mind. She was staring at Neji and his balled fists and noticing how pale his skin looked in midday sun. _I’m here for you right now, all for you._ The thought was enough for her brows to furrow together, an involuntary reflex, something easily ignored by the shuffling of her feet across the small distance between them. She reached out for him, winding her arms around him tight and her face pressing against his chest.

There was a soft _offt_ on impact from Neji. His whole body tensed and froze for a second but then his arms wrapped around and pulled her closer.

Tenten knew then and there that this wasn’t just her. These feelings she felt weren’t something creeping up inside of her only.

‘Are you alright, Neji?’ She asked, slightly muffled against his shirt.

Tenten pulled away to look up at him.

Neji looked back down at her a little startled.

‘I was going to ask you the same thing.’

She chuckled but then those anxious feelings overcame her again and she buried her face into his chest.

‘I was,’ Tenten took a deep breath, ‘I was so worried about you.’

‘You were worried about me?’

Tenten looked up at him again. It was as though he couldn’t believe what she was saying. His cheeks looking a little pink.

‘I thought…’ Neji trailed off, looking at something in the distance, ‘I thought I was the only one.’ His grip on her tightened.

Tenten gave a soft laugh. ‘Idiot,’ she muttered, hitting his chest softly, ‘of course it’s not just you. I’ve spent weeks worried about you!’

Neji looked down at her, eyes wide.

‘Did you want to come inside?’ He asked, softly. ‘You must be tired.’

Tenten nodded then flashed him a smile. ‘I’d like that.’

Neji’s home was pale and clean, aside from the stray empty teacup on the coffee table. With the wind still blowing, the wooden panelling on the walls shook. It reminded Tenten of the room she slept in the night before. There was a sliding door that lead directly to his bedroom. Her eye lingered on it for a second too long.

Neji knelt beside her, placing a tray with a teapot on the table. After pouring them each a cup his palms came to rest on the wooden table. Tenten listened to the muffled sounds of the compound outside. Steam wafted from the cups of green tea Neji placed on the table. It grew silent between them after the hollow thud of Neji sitting down properly.

Tenten sat beside him and slid her hand innocuously closer to Neji’s. It wasn’t a bold motion but the intent of the action weighed like a stone.

There was hesitation on Neji’s part. On one hand he leant his chin into, his eyes cast away. The other slowly crept toward Tenten’s and took it in one swift motion. The sight alone was enough to make Tenten want to laugh but she bit her lip and watched him. The action alone told her worlds about what he must be feeling. It caused a warmth to bloom within her.

Tenten watched him carefully. She wanted to reach out to run her fingers over his face and memorise it. It was a habit she had picked up with her weapons. Always wanting to touch, to feel every grove and curve. Only then could it truly be her’s. She contented herself with squeezing his hand instead.

‘Why were you worried about me?’ Neji mumbled into his hand. His eyes still pinned on something in the right corner of the room.

‘Why were you waiting for me?’ Tenten challenged.

Neji finally turned and looked at her.

‘I asked you first.’

‘Fine.’ Tenten relented. ‘I was worried because I care about you Neji. I was worried because after that mission everyone, including you, was hit badly. You always put up a front but I know you and I knew what you were feeling even when you refused to show it. I was worried what you would be like when you were here alone.’

Neji’s expression didn’t change but he swallowed audibly. There was also something in his eyes that Tenten could see. It wasn’t fear exactly but more like a realisation of something.

‘I’ve been on my own before.’ Neji attempted to brush it off.

‘That doesn’t mean you need to be.’ Tenten wasn’t letting it go.

She felt him squeeze her hand.

‘I don’t understand.’ He said looking away.

 _You don’t understand my feelings?_ Tenten thought.

No, it wasn’t that. Her feelings were clear even Neji couldn’t deny that. Perhaps it was his feelings.

‘What don’t you understand?’ Tenten asked.

Neji didn’t look at her or answer. He merely looked down and frowned.

Tenten’s guilt grew. That lump in her throat threatening to grow and spill, spill out all the thoughts and feelings she had kept inside her all this time. He wasn’t ready for all of it yet but perhaps he could handle the tip of the iceberg.

Pushing herself forward beside him, Tenten let go of Neji’s hand and reached out toward him. Her hands found his face and turned it so he was facing her. She held his gaze and let her hands wander. They ghosted over the hitae-ate on his forehead, down his cheeks, across the curve of his lips, the dip of his chin, the column of his throat and back up toward his cheeks. _Didn’t he already know?_ Couldn’t he feel what her soul projected to his.

There was one heartfelt look from her. Instantly Neji clutched her hands and kept her palms pressed to his cheeks. _Don’t let go_. _Don’t let me go._

Then they were both leaning in. The moment their lips touched Tenten knew everything she had been feeling was for something. It was for this precise moment.

Tenten kissed Neji softly and then with everything she had. Slowly pushing her lips against his while he flexed his mouth back with equal measure. Her hands slid down the sides of his throat then up behind his neck. She needed to pull him closer.

In turn Neji no longer hesitated. He pushed into the kiss with need and with passion. Opening his mouth the second Tenten ran her tongue over his lips. He put everything he couldn’t say into that kiss because she was exactly what he had needed.

Tenten was everything he had been missing. She had unlocked something inside of him that he hadn’t even known was there.

And it was heartfelt like the ice inside of him melting and turning into spring.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SP. Only used for entertainment purposes.


End file.
